Camp Days
by blueskies723
Summary: The SVU squad are teenagers and they're at a overnight camp for two weeks.Disclaimer and Author's Note inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Law and Order SVU characters. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well.

Author's Note:Okay,so now that I'm done with the Casey series, I decided to move away from a Casey-centric story.

I see a lot of of present day and some of them when they were younger. But you know, I haven't seen a story where the whole gang are 12 or 13 and they're at a camp for two weeks. I figured that it would be interesting to write about, especially since I went to a camp for a long time...except it wasn't overnight, it was a day camp. But either way, I think this might be a good read. Also, each chapter equals one day at camp, so there's 14 chapters.

Enjoy. :)

-blueskies723

* * *

"Have a good time, and have fun!"

Alex's mom drove away as Alex looked at the main cabin in front of her. She didn't like the fact that she would be staying at this camp for two weeks. She rather stay in her bedroom and read books, but her mom wanted her out of the house like a normal twelve year old would. She sighed, looked at the cabin, and carried her things as she walked in the cabin.

She was looking for her group: Group 2. When she saw the sign, Alex walked over to a counselor. The counselor seemed young for her age; she might have looked younger than Alex's actual age.

"Is this Group 2?" Alex asked the counselor.

"It is" the girl said "And your name would be?"

"Alexandra Cabot."

"Welcome to Group 2. I'm your counselor, Amy. We're still looking for a few more of our campers, so try to be-friend your other campers."

Alex decided to sit against the cabin wall with her things next to her. She was always a quiet person, and she would rather have others approach her. Luckily, two girls walked up to Alex.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

Alex looked up and saw two of her fellow campers. One of the girls had long brown hair with light brown eyes, while the other girl had black, curly hair with dark brown hair.

"I don't know" Alex said "I don't really like approach people without knowing them." She thought the girls were going to laugh at her, but they only smiled.

"Well, you don't have to be a stranger. I'm Olivia."

"And I'm Melinda."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex."

"That's a nice name" Olivia said.

"I guess so..."

Suddenly, Amy looked to see her last camper dragging her luggage on the ground.

"I'm going to guess and say that you're Casey" Amy said.

"Let me guess, I'm the last camper in the group to get here."

Amy nodded. Casey had a disapproving look on her face and wished that her Dad didn't take forever to get here.

"Well, that's everyone! Let's go to our cabin!"

* * *

"Your conspiracies amuse me."

One of the boy groups was sitting near their cabin while most of the group fooled around and played football. John Munch was sitting on the cabin steps, and Fin was about to join the game but decided not to. There was something about John that was interesting.

"Well, this might as well be a brain washing camp" Munch said "I don't know why my parents sent me here..."

"They probably sent you here because you're one of those nerds who needs some social interaction" Fin said with a grin on his face.

"That's not funny"

"I find it amusing that you're not playing football with the rest of the group."

"I never like football" Munch said.

"Why? Is football a conspiracy too?" Fin asked

"No, but there must be some conspiracy to football thought. Thanks for the suggestion."

Fin shook his head as their counselor shouted at the group to start walking to the main cabin for supper.

* * *

Alex, Olivia and Melinda were sitting at a table. They saw Casey walk past them and sit at a table by herself.

"I say we go over there and see what Casey is all about" Olivia said.

"She seems too..."

"Casey looks like a regular teenager, Alex" Melinda said "Besides, you're too quiet. Let's go."

The three girls took their trays, got up and walked over to Casey. Casey looked up and saw Olivia smile at her.

"Can we sit with you?"she asked.

"Sure, go right ahead."

Alex was nervous around Casey; she seemed like a badass. Alex tried not to judge people, but she couldn't help but wonder why Casey was such a tomboy.

"So Casey, where are you from?"Melinda asked

"Connecticut"

"That's cool. How old are you?"

"I'm 12" Casey said "I have a late birthday; November 17th."

"You know, I think one of my sisters have that birthday" Melinda said, trying to remember who's birthday was on that day. Casey couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is there anything else you want to question me about?"

"No, we just wanted to ask you a few questions so we're not complete strangers" Olivia said as she smiled.

"Okay, then what's your name?" Casey asked as she looked at Alex.

"I'm Alex."

"You seem quiet."

"I usually am."

Casey nodded as she finished drinking her milk.

"Well, does anyone want to get dessert with me?"

* * *

Elliot Stabler had anger problems, especially when Fin accidently walked into him and spilled his milk.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot snapped.

"Sorry man, I didn't know you were there" Fin said as he handed him a napkin "Here, clean yourself up."

Elliot snatched the napkin out of Fin's hand and started cleaning his milk drenched camper shirt.

"Oh yeah, a napkin is just what I need."

"Hey, I said I was sorry and gave you a napkin" Fin asked "What more than you want?"

"I want a new shirt" Elliot snapped "Maybe if you watched where you were freaking going..."

"Hey, he said he was sorry" John said as he walked to them "Back off, will you?"

Elliot looked at Munch, and walked away from them. Fin looked at Munch.

"Way to have my back"

"Well, he was being rude. You offered him a napkin" John said "You know, people like that shouldn't be allowed to go to a public place..."

"Oh no, here we go again..."

John slapped Fin upside the head, but then he started laughing. Fin shook his head as they both walked to an empty table and sat down.

* * *

When Elliot was walking to his cabin alone, he saw a group of girls walking in the opposite direction.

But one of the girls caught his eye; he looked at Olivia and smiled. Even though she didn't see him go into his cabin, he knew that they would meet up before the two weeks of camp were up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Alex, let's go!"

Alex was reading one of her favorite books while Olivia, Melinda and Casey were getting ready to go to archery. The three girls only saw Alex reading a book.

"Hey Alex, I don't mean to be rude but I don't think you came here to read books" Melinda joked.

"I'll meet up with everyone in a minute..."

"You know, I'm sure your parents didn't drive you here just to stay in this cabin and read books all day."

Alex looked up when Casey said her comment. Melinda and Olivia didn't say anything, but they knew that Casey didn't really like Alex.

"I like reading..."

"So what?" Casey asked "There's more to life than reading .Hell, I love archery."

"That sounds appealing, but no thanks."

"What? Are you afraid that when you touch the bow that it's going to attack you?"

Alex didn't say anything as Casey shook her head.

"Whatever..."

"Come on Casey, let's just go" Olivia said "Amy can deal with her."

When the three girls left the cabin, Alex couldn't help but look back at her book and realize why Casey seemed so frightening.

* * *

"Oh look, it's Dani Beck"

Olivia, Melinda and Casey were sitting on a picnic table during tennis. Alex was playing tennis against another camper in the group. Casey hated the fact that Alex would only endure in the safe activities like tennis. The three girls saw Dani Beck watching the guys play basketball a few feet away.

"How lame is that?" Casey asked "Does she really think that one of those guys will find her attractive?"

Olivia and Melinda snickered. One of the guys left the court to grab a drink, and Dani decided to follow.

"Does anyone want to start a bet that the guy will tell her to get lost?" Casey asked with a smile on her face.

"I bet you five bucks, since that's all I have" Melinda said.

"I bet you ten bucks that the guy will come over here and introduce himself to us" Olivia said. Melinda and Casey looked at Olivia with confusing looks on their faces.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm quite serious" Olivia said "Watch"

* * *

Elliot walked over to the water cooler to grab some water. His team was winning, but his energy was disappearing. When he was filling up his water bottle, a skinny and dirty blond hair girl walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Dani!" she said over-excitedly.

"Uh, I'm Elliot" he said. He felt uncomfortable with this weird girl around. He wondered when he was going to see that cute girl he saw yesterday.

"You're such a great basketball player" Dani said "You must play at home."

"I do" Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"That's really cool."

"Yes, it is..."

Elliot finished filing his water bottle and turned around. While Dani was talking randomly about things he didn't want to hear, he saw her. Elliot saw the girl with her two familiar friends, and knew that this was the perfect time to introduce himself.

"Excuse me Dani" Elliot said "I...forgot my backpack at that picnic table. It was nice to meet you though."

Elliot left Dani and walked over to the three girls. They were laughing amongst each other over something. He smiled at them as he walked closer to the three girls.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said.

The girls looked at him and stopped laughing.

"Hello there" Melinda said, trying not to laugh.

"I couldn't help but notice how the three of you were almost dying of laughter at this table" Elliot said

"It's a long story" Casey said "We couldn't help but notice that you walked over here."

"I decided to avoid a certain bug..."

"What's your name?" Olivia asked. He looked at her, and was glad that she was the one who asked that question.

"I'm Elliot" he said "I don't think I know any of you."

"This is Melinda, this is Casey" Olivia said as the girls smiled at him "And I'm Olivia"

"Olivia, what a name" he said, trying not to make a complete fool of himself "Well, it was nice meeting all of you. We'll probably meet up again soon, hopefully. Goodbye girls."

"Goodbye Elliot"

As Elliot walked back to the basketball courts, Olivia looked at Casey and Melinda.

"I believe the both of you owe me ten bucks" she said with a huge grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

While the rest of the group was swimming in the lake on the hot sunny day, John Munch was sitting on the small beach reading a book that he brought to camp with him. Once in awhile he would watch Elliot, Fin and the others jump off the diving board in the middle of the lake. John would have joined them, but it wasn't a swimming day for him.

The next time he looked up, he saw a skinny boy sitting down a few feet away. He couldn't help but notice that the boy seemed like one of those nerdy and lonely kids. Munch was classified as one a nerd, but he did know what it was like to be lonely. He got up and walked towards the boy. Munch stood in front of the boy as the boy looked up at Munch.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"No, go right ahead" the boy said. John sat down next to him on the beach.

"I've never seen you before" John commented.

"That's because I'm usually in the nurse's office or in our cabin."

"We're in the same group?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, you must have some good hiding skills" Munch joked "I'm John"

"I'm George" the boy said

"So why aren't you swimming in the lake?"

"Who knows what's in that lake" George said "It could be filled with toxins that we don't even know about. What's your reason for not swimming?"

"I'm not in the swimming mood, and I think you made me never want to swim in that lake for the next eleven days."

George started to chuckle when Munch admitted to never swimming in the lake again. John looked out in the water and looked at the other campers in the group.

"I mean, I bet they're going to turn into mutants because of all those toxins" John joked.

"There are not enough toxins in that lake to turn them into mutants, John."

"You never know. The government might have added some radioactive material in that lake."

George couldn't help but laugh and shake it head. John joined George in laughing for a quick second, and then he looked at George.

"You know, you're great" John said "I can't talk like an intelligent idiot with anyone else in our group."

"Well, it's a good thing you have me in your group then" George said.

* * *

John Munch and George Huang did not see Olivia Benson in the lake with the rest of the group of guys. Melinda and Casey told her to go and said that they would tell Amy that she was sick. So far, she was having a fun time with the guys in the lake; especially with Elliot.

She sat on the dock with the diving board as Elliot and a few of his friends were trying to wrestle each other off the dock. One of Elliot's friends was already thrown off the dock, and now Elliot was attempting to push his other friend off the dock as well.

"Go Elliot!"

Elliot pushed him into the water and he flexed his small but noticeable muscles at Olivia. She started laughing and shook her head.

"You know, you think you're really tough and everything..."

"Oh really? Come on, it's your turn to be thrown off the dock!"

Elliot grabbed her and picked her up. She started laughing loudly and told Elliot to put her down. He didn't listen to her request as he jumped off the dock with Olivia.

* * *

"Thanks for covering my tracks."

"It's no problem. That's what friends do, right?"

Melinda, Olivia and Casey were sitting together and eating supper in the dining hall.

"How much fun was it?" Melinda asked.

"He threw me over his shoulder and jumped in the water."

"That sounds like fun" Casey said "Of course, I would actually throw Elliot in that lake myself."

"You couldn't" Olivia said "He has some muscle."

"You're forgetting that I'm a total tomboy. Come on Olivia."

Casey saw Dani Beck flirting with Elliot from the other side of the dining hall.

"Liv, you might want to keep an eye on that crush of yours" Casey said

"Why?"

"Dani Beck is being an idiot and actually flirting with him."

"What?" Melinda said "No way."

"I'm serious, and I say we go over there and straighten that girl out."

"How do you suggest you do that?" Melinda asked.

"Let's go. Follow my lead and see what happens" Casey said with a devious grin on her face.

* * *

"Are you enjoying it here at camp so far?" Dani asked while sitting next to Elliot.

"Yeah, are you?"

"I am! I'm making so many great friends!"

"That's good."

Elliot wanted this conversation with Dani Beck to be over. He thought that she an annoying thirteen year old that has nothing else to do but pester him everyday. He was wondering when he was going to be rescued, and when he saw the familiar three girls walk towards him, he was relived.

"Hi Elliot"

He turned and smiled at the girls.

"Hello there" he said "Want to join us?"

"Actually Elliot, I..."

"Sure, we'd love to" Casey said as she stopped Dani from completing her sentence. Olivia sat on the other side of Elliot while Casey and Melinda sat across the table from him.

"Did Olivia tell you about the story of the lake?" Elliot asked as he started to ignore Dani.

"Of course"

"I'd like to challenge you" Casey said "I bet I can throw your ass into that water"

"Someone's a little full of herself, don't you think?" Elliott said as he put his arm over Olivia. Dani was hurt by this, but decided to stand her ground.

"Nope"

"Come on Casey" Melinda said "Are you sure that you can push Elliot into that lake?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Excuse me."

Elliot and the girls looked at Dani and realized that she was actually trying to speak among them.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything..."

"Dani, let's make something clear to you" Casey said "You are being rude."

"How am I being rude?" Dani asked as she started getting angry "You're the one who just sat down without asking."

"Like I need to ask you..."

"Leave her alone Casey."

The girls and Elliot turned to see Alex at the end of the table. She was just passing through when she heard Casey picking on Dani.

"Oh look, we have another rude person joining us" Casey snapped.

"I think if anyone is being rude, it's you."

Casey got up to her seat and walked over to Alex. It looked like Casey was going to get in her face and start yelling at Alex, but she only was only a few inches away when Casey had that angry look in her face.

"This doesn't concern you..."

"I was passing by, so it does."

"Don't even argue with me, because you're going to lose. If you think you have any chance in defending yourself against me, you might as well try to drown yourself in that lake" Casey said in a low but angry voice" Try going against me and see what happens..."

Casey turned and walked away, while everyone else watched her leave the dining hall.

* * *

Alex decided to take the chance; she snuck out of the cabin at midnight and went to the tennis courts.

She was alone since Casey took Olivia and Melinda as Alex's possible friends. She threw the tennis ball up in the air and smashed the tennis ball at the other end of the tennis court. So what if Alex Cabot wasn't a troublemaker? At least she made the effort to enjoy her time here, even if it was by herself. But then as she smashed another tennis ball on the other side of the court, she decided to give herself a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who has been reading,reviewing,and enjoying. Although, someone did suggest that Alex shouldn't die? What? Ahaha, there's no way I would have a character die,especially in this type of story. Although it was pointed out that Casey should stop hating Alex. This is true, and believe me, Casey stops hating her in Chapter 6. Something else happens in Chapter 6 as well, except I think I already said too much! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

John decided to drag George to join the other campers in their group and play basketball. George was hesitant at first, but he decided to give the sport a try.

"Hey Guys"

Elliot Fin and the rest of the guys looked over and saw Munch and an unfamiliar guy walking towards them.

"Hey Munch, who's your new friend?" Fin asked.

"His name is George" John said "Any chance you have two more spots on a team?"

"Sure" Elliot said "You can be on my team. Let's go and start this game."

One of the guys passed the ball to Elliot, and he started running to the other side of the court. He tried passing the ball to George, but he didn't catch it. Another guy on the other team ran to their side of the court and scored two points a minute later.

"Hey Munch, does your friend know how to play basketball?" Fin asked his friend.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't get out much."

The group started laughing, and George joined in. He can't have fun if he can't laugh at himself.

"Very funny, guys" George said.

"All right, let's do this."

Munch held the ball in his hand and passed it to George. He caught it and passed it to Elliot. The entire group of campers ran to the other side of the court. Elliot tried to shoot the ball, but Fin raised his hands and blocked Elliot's shot. Elliot started getting angry; he could have had the shot.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot shouted.

"It's called a block" Fin said "Ever heard of it?"

"Ever heard of a foul? You touched me when you blocked my shot."

"Calm down, man" Fin said "It wasn't a foul, and I'm sure that the rest of the group can confirm that it wasn't."

"Oh, so now you're plotting the whole freaking group on me?"

Elliot pushed Fin away from him, and that was the move that started the fight. Fin ran in front of him and the both of them started punching each other. The other guys on the court didn't know what to do but chant "Fight!" and cheer them on. A minute later, their counselor, Patrick ran over and got in the middle of Fin and Elliot.

"That's enough from the both of you!"Patrick shouted as he spread him arms so there was distance between the two campers "First, I'm bringing the whole group to the nurse's office so the two of you can get some medical assistance. Then the both of you are going to the camp office!"

* * *

The Girl's group was at the isolated part of the camp for archery. They were walking to archery and talking amongst themselves.

"Did Elliot ever accept your challenge?" Melinda asked Casey.

"Yeah, he did. He said to meet him at the dock tomorrow during their free swim."

"Is there any chance we can watch? Amy is going to yell at us if we don't go to Arts and Crafts" Olivia said.

"Unless the three of us are sick and get away with it, I think only one of you should come."

"I think Olivia should go, since she has a big crush on him" Melinda said. Casey started laughing.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Olivia said loudly.

Once they started arguing about if Olivia had a crush on Elliot, the group was already at the archery range. The Archery counselor greeted them as they put their backpacks on the ground. Some of the girls decided to sit down and watch, having no interest in shooting bows and arrows. However, Alex Cabot wasn't one of them.

"You're actually going to shoot?" Casey asked Alex.

"Why not? I love to have a challenge" Alex said as she put on the arm guard and grabbed the bow.

Casey, Alex, and Olivia walked to the line where they had to start. When the archery counselor told him it was okay to shoot, the three of them started the normal routine of shooting the arrows. What wasn't routine was the fact that Alex's last arrow was in the bull's eye of the target. Olivia was shocked, but not as much as Casey.

"What the hell?"

"Great job for your first time, Alex" the counselor said "Everyone can get their arrows now."

While the girls went to get their arrows, Casey knew that Alex was trying to show to her that she wasn't the quiet and snobby girl that Casey thought she was.

* * *

"What seems to be the problem?"

Elliot and Fin were in the owner's office. His name was Mr.Cragen, and not many people got off with a warning when they were sent to his office.

"This idiot blocked and fouled me..."

"Even though I didn't" Fin snapped "You have some nerve lying to the owner's face like that."

"At least I'm not a constant liar..."

"That's enough of the both of you" Cragen said "I think that the rest of the week, the both of you don't have free swim and after every meal, you have to clean up the dining hall."

"But sir, I..."

"There are no excuses. That's your punishment, and my decision is final."

* * *

Olivia, Melinda and Casey were talking amongst themselves as they started eating their supper.

"I can't believe her" Casey said "How can she possibly get a bull's eye the first time she held a bow and shot an arrow?"

"Maybe it wasn't the first time" Melinda suggested.

"I think you shouldn't judge people, Casey" Olivia said. Casey didn't say anything as she continued eating her sand-which. A few seconds later, Elliot sat down next to Olivia and joined them.

"Hey girls" he said.

"Don't you usually sit with your male friends?" Olivia asked. Elliot could only laugh at her question.

Guys don't always have guy friends" Elliot replied "Casey, we have a problem about tomorrow's dock challenge."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, today in basketball Fin and I fought each other..."

"You mean an actual fight?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, so I'm banned from free swim for the rest of the week" Elliot said "I'm sorry Casey, but I can't do it."

"Yes you can."

Olivia, Melinda and Elliot looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean he can?" Olivia asked.

"The owner said that he can't go to free swim, but did he say that Elliot can't go to free swim with us?"

"No..."

"Then meet me at that dock during our free swim."

"Casey, he'll get into even more trouble than he already is!" Olivia said.

"And Trouble is my middle name" Casey snapped "Come on Elliot, can't you live a little?"

"Fine" Elliot said "Is your free swim at three?"

"Yeah" Melinda said.

"Fine, it's a challenge then."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the steps of the group's cabin. She was somewhat at Casey for trying to get Elliot in trouble. She knew that it was possible that Elliot could be kicked out of the camp, and Olivia didn't want that. As she sat on the steps, she saw Elliot, Munch and George walking towards the cabin, since the boy's cabin is past the girl's cabin.

"You two are a riot together" Elliot said.

"We try" Munch said "Hey look Elliot, it's your girl."

"My girl?"

"It's obvious that you like her" George said.

"Right, I'll catch up with the two of you later" Elliot said.

"All right, see you later."

Munch and George walked past the cabin while Elliot walked towards Olivia on the steps.

"Isn't it lonely out here?"

"Not really" Olivia replied as Elliot walked up the stairs and sat down next to her.

"Then why are you out here?"

"This is going to sound really cheesy" Olivia said "But I like looking at the stars."

"It's a great night to look at them."

Elliot put his arm around her and looked up at the sky with Olivia.

"It's weird" Olivia said "You think that the stars are so close, but they're light-years away. I wonder why that is?"

"It's because the stars don't like you" Elliot joked. Olivia turned to him and gave him a little push away from him.

"Stars don't have feelings" Olivia said.

"But I do have feelings, and I don't appreciate you pushing me away" Elliot said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry" Olivia said as she smiled at him "Well; I think I'm going to get going. I think your counselor will get mad if you don't go to your cabin."

"You're right. Goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight."

As Olivia walked into the cabin, Elliot walked down the steps and walked past the cabin. He knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful thing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?"

Casey had a determined look on her face on that dock. Olivia and Melinda were sitting on the diving board, while Elliot was standing a few feet in front of Casey.

"I've been ready" Elliot said "Let's see if you can wrestle me off this dock"

"All right" Melinda said "Let's start: Ready, set..."

"Go!" Melinda and Olivia yelled.

Casey was the first one to go after Elliot and try to push him off the dock. Elliott grabbed her hands and they started pushing each other in small steps. Olivia and Melinda cheered as the both of them continued to try to push each other off the dock. A few minutes later, Elliot finally had the strength to pick up Casey and throw her in the water. She screamed until she hit the water; after going underwater for a few seconds, she came back up and coughed up water. Olivia and Melinda started laughing at Casey.

"I love how the two of you think that was funny" Casey said as she went back on the dock. Olivia and Melinda giggled to themselves as Casey looked at Elliot.

"Even though you lost, I'm still impressed" Elliot said as he let out a little laugh.

When he didn't expect it, Casey pushed him hard off the deck. The girls looked and saw that Elliot was in the water. Elliot came up from underwater as Casey smiled.

"I guess both of us won" she said.

* * *

Alex couldn't believe that she saw Elliot and the other girls on the dock fooling around. How could Casey possibly push Elliot into the lake? Casey was almost as skinny as she was. She wanted to have her own fun as she looked for her counselor to tell her that Elliot was there and wasn't suppose to be anywhere near the lake.

* * *

"Two threes" John said as he put down his cards

"Bullshit" Fin said.

John took his two cards back. Fin, Munch, and George were playing a card game called Bullshit, except no one has heard George say the actual word throughout the game.

"One Four" George said as he put down his car.

"Two Fives" Fin said

"Not true!" George said.

"You know, you're one weird teenager" Fin said as she took back his cards "It's not a crime to say bullshit."

"I'm not into swearing" George said.

"Three Sixes"

"Bullshit John, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Well, you weren't paying attention..."

"One Seven" George said

"Two Eights" Fin said.

"Bullshit."

"Take the cards John, I got the real deal" Fin said as he showed John his eights.

"Damn" John said as he took the small pile of cards.

Elliot walked into the cabin and the three boys looked up at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Archery?" George asked.

"Aren't you?"

"We were excused" John said "We wanted to keep George company since his parents won't let him go to archery."

"Are you serious?"

"It's sad, but true" George said.

"So where were you?" Fin asked.

"I had to challenge Casey at the dock. We both won."

"Dude, Casey kicked your ass?" Fin said as he started laughing "I need to meet this girl..."

"I only won once because I was paying attention..."

The three boys started laughing and making fun of Elliot.

"He got his ass kicked by a girl!"

"That's the funniest thing I ever all day!"

"I wish we were there to see it..."

Elliot started getting angry. He could have started a fight right there in the cabin, but instead he stormed out of the cabin. Munch, Fin, and George started to calm down.

"Okay, so now that we know that Elliot was beaten by a girl" Munch said "Where were we in this game?"

"It's was George's turn, since you took the majority of the cards of the deck..."

* * *

Alex was sitting alone like she usually did at dinner time. She was reading another book that she brought with her as she ate her soup. Suddenly, she saw Casey sit across from her at the table.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why I'm banned from free swim for two days and why Elliot is stuck in his cabin for two days" Casey said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I'm not blind and I'm not stupid. I saw you walk over to Amy and say that we were fooling around on the dock. You have some nerve."

"You know, for someone who gets angry all the time, you're not very considerate of others" Alex said.

No one expected Casey to do what she did next. She grabbed Alex's water and dumped it over Alex. When Olivia and Melinda saw this, they quickly left the table and went over to Casey.

"Let me tell you something that you don't understand" Casey said loudly as she started making a scene in the dining hall "If you mess with me, you're going to regret it. You're lucky that I didn't dump that hot soup on you..."

"Casey, calm down" Melinda said "Come on, let's grab your supper and sit down at our table."

Casey gave Alex a nasty look as she grabbed her tray and followed Melinda to their table. Instead of following her friends, Olivia looked at Alex.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine" Alex replied "I just need to change since I'm so wet."

"Here, I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure. Come on, let's go."

Olivia and Alex walked out of the dining room and started walking to their cabin.

"I guess Casey was right" Alex said "She could have thrown my soup on me and we could have been going to the nurse's office instead of the cabin."

"I don't think she would do that" Olivia said as they walked up the steps to the cabin "She's only angry at you because you told Amy about her and Elliot on the dock."

"I hope that's the only reason. I don't think she likes me."

"That's only because you're the opposite of what she is" Olivia said "You're the quiet and considerate one, and Casey is the loud, outgoing, and doesn't care about the consequences of her actions; as long as she has fun, she doesn't care. I wouldn't worry about it, Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

The boy's group had tennis the next morning. George watched John and Fin hit the tennis ball to each other on the court. John hit the ball up in the air, but it landed in his court. Fin started laughing while John picked up the ball.

"I love how you think that's funny" John said.

"I love how you play tennis" Fin said "You would think that I'm the one who wouldn't play the game right."

"Well, I know that I'm done playing with you .Why don't you play with Fin, George?"

"Sure"

John gave George the tennis racket that he was using and the tennis ball. John stood against the fence wall of the court while George stood in his court. Fin thought that this was going to be an easy game, since George was afraid that Fin would accidently smash the ball in his face.

"All right George, show me what you got" Fin shouted.

George served the ball and sent it over to Fin. Fin hit it back, but he did not expect George to smash the tennis ball to the other side. The ball bounced and ended up hitting Fin in the face. His nose started bleeding and looked at George. John started laughing.

"I'm sorry Fin!"George said.

"John, you better shut your sorry ass up!"Fin shouted, but John couldn't stop laughing. Fin started running after him with his tennis racket, until he started getting dizzy. George ran over to him and John ran back.

"Come on Fin, let's go to the nurse's office" George said.

* * *

Alex was watching the rest of the group out in the lake for awhile, but then she decided that she wanted to draw. She grabbed a pencil and her sketch pad, opened to a blank page, and started drawing. When she was in the middle of drawing, she saw Casey walk towards her from the corner of her eye. Casey sat down next to Alex, and while Alex was drawing she started getting confused. Why would someone who just threw water on her and yelled at her sit next to her?

"I'm sorry"

Alex looked up and turned to see sincerity in Casey's eyes; something that Alex hasn't seen.

"I shouldn't have been mean to you" Casey explained "And I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I'm sorry."

Alex was shocked, but didn't show it. She weakly smiled at Casey.

"Don't worry about it" Alex said quietly as she looked at her picture "I'm used to it."

Casey looked at the picture Alex drew and was interested in Alex's artwork.

"Did you draw that?" Casey asked.

"I did"

"Wow, that's amazing. You must have some talent" Casey said "I can't even draw a dog, and you can draw an entire lake."

Alex smiled, but didn't say anything as she continued to draw. Casey watched Alex draw and wondered how she could have possibly been mean to such a nice girl like Alex.

* * *

"I'm glad that you're getting along with Alex."

Olivia and Melinda walked with Casey after Free Swim to their cabin.

"I'm glad too" Casey said "I don't know what got into me..."

Olivia opened the door to the cabin and the three of them walked into the cabin. Olivia noticed that Casey felt guilty about being mean to Alex, and noticed that Casey looked depressed.

"The shower's mine!" Melinda said as she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Casey sat down on her bed and looked to the floor. Olivia knew that there was something wrong with Casey.

"Hey, are you okay?" Olivia asked.

Casey looked up and weakly smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Olivia didn't believe it, but she didn't want to push the issue either.

"Well, you know where to find me if you want to talk" Olivia said "I'm right here."

"Thanks."

* * *

Olivia swam to the dock in the middle of the night and sat on the diving board. She needed some time to herself and she never got that time unless she broke some rules.

She looked at the sky and thought about how lucky she was to be here. She was glad that her mother got rid of Olivia so she could go to camp for 2 weeks. Two weeks away from her drunken mother and her broken home; it was better than nothing.

"Now why would you sit on this dock by yourself?"

She turned around and saw that Elliot joined her on the dock. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her on the diving board.

"I need time to myself" Olivia said.

"You need to get away, huh?" Elliot asked "Isn't that the reason why you came here for two weeks?"

"Yes, but sometimes you need to have time to yourself when you're sent away."

Elliot didn't get it, but he tried to.

"You must be hiding something from me Liv, because I don't get it."

"Maybe I am hiding something and just don't want to tell you about it" Olivia said "Or maybe it's the fact that

I'm talking to someone that I just met."

"You're going to have to deal with me for the next eight days. You might as well talk to someone."

Olivia smiled and looked at him. There was something about him that made her feel safe.

"Are you suggesting that I should talk to you?"

"Well, I'm the only other person who's sitting on this dock with you" Elliot said "If we were stranded here, you would talk to me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course" Olivia said "We would talk about everything; like the time that Casey pushed you off this dock and totally kicked your ass."

"The girls aren't letting that go, are they?" Elliot asked.

"Nope, and the last time I checked, the guys were making fun of you for that."

Olivia started laughing, and Elliot couldn't help but laugh with her. When they stopped laughing, they looked at each other and put their heads closer together. They kissed each other on the lips, and they both knew something was there. But Olivia pulled away and had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"We kissed."

"Yeah, we did" Elliot said "Are you still in that phase where boys have cooties?"

Olivia laughed as she got up from the diving board.

"No, but I'm at that phase where the guy that kisses me has to catch me first!"

She jumped into the lake and started swimming away. Elliot started laughing and shook his head before he jumped into the lake and swam after her.


	7. Chapter 7

"So why was Elliot Stabler sneaking in the cabin late last night?" Fin asked with a grin on his face.

The boys were walking to their next activity, and many of them heard that Olivia and Elliot were hanging out on the dock last night.

"I was taking a walk" he said.

"And there was a rabbit who ate my new shorts" Fin said "What really went on?"

"Nothing" he snapped "I already told you that I just took a walk."

"I believe that our friend is in denial" John said.

"Denial is a very sad thing to see" George said, half serious and half joking.

"I remember when I was in denial about liking a girl" John said "But then again, she didn't know that I existed."

"No wonder why John Munch is a geek."

"That's not funny, Fin..."

"Will the three of you cut it out? You're annoying me..."

Elliot walked ahead of them, while the three boys wondered why Elliot was in such a bad mood.

* * *

Alex joined Casey on the beach, but she noticed that Casey wasn't her normal self.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked. Casey nodded as Alex sat down next to her new friend. She took out a book and started reading, when she heard someone crying. She looked up and saw that Casey had tears in her eyes.

"Casey, something is bothering you" Alex said "You don't have to talk to me, but I have a feeling that you should."

Casey looked towards the lake and didn't say anything. Alex went back to reading her book when Casey started to talk.

"I didn't mean to be cruel to you" Casey said quietly "I should have given you a chance before I went off on you and hate you."

Alex looked at her and put her book down next to her.

"I have a feeling that your actions aren't the only thing that's making you emotional like this."

"If you knew me, you would know that I'm never the one who attacks a fellow peer" Casey said quietly "I didn't expect that I would make friends here so quickly. I'm the one at my school that no one likes and 

the one who's always picked on. I'm the one who sits alone during lunch and I always wonder if that's ever going to change..."

Casey started crying when Alex put her arm around her to comfort her. At least Alex knew why Casey was so mean to her; she wanted to know what it was like to be something different.

* * *

"Okay, so what happened?"

The four girls were sitting at their usual dinner table. They heard about Olivia's meeting with Elliot the night before.

"I don't know" Olivia said "We were hanging around on the dock laughing about something, and then he kissed me."

"What?"

Melinda and Alex were shocked when Olivia told them that they kissed.

"I knew it!" Melinda said "Actually, Casey and I knew that the two of you would make some sort of connection!"

"What's going to happen with you two now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know...I think that we can only be friends."

"You can't be just friends if he kissed you Liv!"Melinda said "If he kissed you, that means that you're dating!"

"You're crazy" Olivia said as she shook her head "I don't want to date him. We only have a week here...how is that relationship going to survive?"

No one said anything as Casey got up from her seat, threw her tray away, and walked out of the dining hall.

"Is everything okay with her?" Olivia asked.

"She had an emotional day" Alex replied "She'll be back to herself by tomorrow."

"I really hope so" Melinda said "I've never seen someone so depressed."

* * *

"Does anyone want to play bullshit?"

Elliot, Fin, George and John sat down on the cabin floor and started dealing the cards.

"Okay John, you start" Elliot said.

"I can't, I don't have the Ace of Spades" John replied as he looked through his cards.

"Then who has it?"

"I do" George said "One Ace."

"John?"

"One Two."

"Two threes" Fin said.

"One Four"

"Three Fives..."

"Bullshit!" John said. George showed him the three fives and John made an angry face that only made the rest of them laugh.

"One Six" John grumbled.

"Two Sevens"

"One Eight"

"One Nine"

"Two Tens" John said.

"One Jack"

"Bullshit!"

John, Fin, and Elliot looked at George.

"Wow, the Chinese boy actually said a swear word" Fin said as he showed his jack "Nice try, but you lose."

As they continued the game, John tried talking to Elliot about what happened the night before.

"Two threes...So Elliot, be honest, what happened on that dock?"

"Nothing Happened...Uh, one five."

"Bullshit!" Fin shouted.

"Nice try, but it's a real five"

"I wasn't talking about your damn card" Fin said "You're bullshitting the fact that something happened with you and Olivia on that dock last night!"

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what happened" Elliot said "All we did was kiss."

"You kissed?" George asked.

"Wow, Elliot Stabler actually kissed a girl?" Munch asked.

"Shut up John."

"So what does that mean?" Fin asked "Does that mean anything?"

"It means that I have feelings for her" Elliot replied "But I haven't seen or talked to her all day."

"Maybe it was an awkward kiss..."

"John!"

John kept his mouth shut as he dealt the cards.

"It might mean that she's not interested" Fin said "You better talk to her soon."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

"Casey, wake up!"

The group was getting ready to go to Arts and Craft, but Casey refused to get up. She was so depressed; all she could think about was the horrible days at school. She thought about everything that happened to her, and couldn't stop thinking about any of those events.

"Casey!"

Olivia was trying to get Casey out of bed, but even when Olivia was pulling Casey's leg, she wouldn't budge.

"Leave her alone Liv" Melinda said as she walked over "She's not going to get up."

Alex walked out of the bathroom and walked towards Olivia and Melinda. Both girls were in front of Casey's bed, and Alex saw that Casey was still in bed.

"Alex, I thought you said that she would be feeling better" Olivia said "Does this look better to you?"

Alex looked at Casey. She was covered by the blankets of her bed, and Alex couldn't help but wonder why Casey was still depressed.

"The both of you go without me" Alex said "I'll stay with Casey."

* * *

Olivia was sitting on the beach of the lake. She didn't feel like swimming with the rest of the girls today. She wondered if Casey's mood was spreading to her, or if there was something else occupying her mind.

"This is a different scene. Olivia Benson isn't swimming?"

She turned around and saw Elliot a few feet away. She gave him a small smile.

"I thought you had to play football" Olivia said.

"And I thought you were swimming."

Elliot walked over and sat down next to Olivia on the beach.

"So why aren't you playing football? I thought you loved playing that sport."

"I do, except I like you more."

"Oh..."

Olivia didn't say anything as she looked out at the lake.

"Are you all right?" Elliot said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied quickly. Elliot knew that Olivia felt uncomfortable with him since the kiss on the dock.

"Look, that kiss meant a lot to me..."

"Elliot, I have to be honest with you" Olivia said "I think it would be better if we were just friends. I don't think dating for the next six days would be a good idea."

"Who said that we wouldn't last more than six days?"

Olivia chuckled, and then sighed.

"Elliot, you're a great friend, but I think that whatever you're feeling is just summer love. It's nothing more. I mean, you have to face the facts. We both live on the other sides of the country and we're both thirteen" Olivia explained "I don't think it would work out like you think it would. I'm sorry, but you'll thank me if we ever meet again."

Olivia got up from the beach and walked away. Elliot was upset that the girl he liked thought that it didn't work out. When Olivia was out of sight, Elliot got up and started walking to his cabin. On his way, he let his emotions explode as he kicked a trash can.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Elliot Stabler was still upset. How could Olivia push him away? He couldn't believe me, and it was too unreal.

He was sitting on the diving board during free swim while Fin, John and George were on the dock. He wanted to be alone, but he knew that the only time he could ever be alone was when he snuck out of the cabin.

"I think I saw a fish" George said, looking at the water from the edge of the dock. Fin took the opportunity and pushed him off the dock. John started laughing while George came up to the surface.

"Fin, you're an idiot" George said as he swam to the dock and joined his friends back on the dock.

"It was the perfect moment to do that" Fin said "I couldn't help it."

"Hey Elliot, are you going to stop being a mope or what?" John asked loudly. Elliot ignored him as he looked out past the water.

"He's never going to be a mope because of his girl rejecting him" Fin said with a grin on his face "How pathetic."

That was the last of it for Elliot. He quickly got up from the diving board, grabbed Fin by the neck and picked him up.

"Elliot!"George yelled.

"Let him go!" Munch said.

"You better take what you said back before I try drowning you in this lake while you die with the damn little fish..." Elliot said angrily.

"Elliot, let him go!"

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to your stupid friends and let you go? No, you must be mistaken..."

Before Elliot hurt Fin anymore, George kicked him in the leg. Elliot screamed in pain and let Fin go. Fin fell into the lake, and when he did, Elliot turned to George.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"He did that because you're an idiot!" John yelled "Try attacking George and see what happens!"

Elliot started to run to George, but John got in front of the both of them and started fighting Elliot. When Fin was back on the dock, both John and Fin picked Elliot up and threw him in the lake.

"Hey Patrick!" Fin shouted to shore "We have a nasty thing trying to attack us here! Maybe you should talk some sense into him!"

When Elliot came up to the surface, he heard Patrick yelling at him to come to him. He gave his three friends nasty looks and started swimming to shore. John looked at Fin.

"You know, we would be great partners if we went into the police business"

"I don't see us working together in the future, Munch. It might happen in your dreams, though."

John shook his head and pushed Fin into the lake.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Casey was in her bed while Alex was sitting near her reading a book. Alex wondered when Casey was going to get out of her funk, since there was only five more days here at this camp.

"Casey?"

She didn't hear Casey respond, so she continued reading. A minute later, she heard Casey sulking through the blankets that was covering her. Alex got up and walked to Casey's bed. She took the blankets that was covering her friend and threw them off Casey. She saw Casey in tears, crying softly to herself.

"Casey, what's wrong with you?" Alex said.

Casey didn't say anything as Alex knelt besides her.

"You know, staying in this bed isn't going to solve anything. What's wrong?"

"I'm wrong, that's what" Casey said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me. I'm talking about being going back home and dealing with being lonely and depressed" Casey explained "I can't go back...I don't want to go back."

"Well, you're certainly acting lonely and depressed and you're not even home" Alex said "Olivia and Melinda are worried about you. They're wondering when their friend is coming out of her shell..."

"I never will. I don't deserve friends."

"Everyone deserves someone, and I know you deserve friends. Do you think that I would be here by your side if I wasn't your friend?" Alex asked, trying to get Casey to her senses.

"Except I don't deserve you as a friend because I treated you like shit..."

Alex couldn't stand Casey's depressed mood any longer. She got up from kneeling, picked up Casey, and made her friend sit up on the bed she's been laying in for the past two days.

"I don't mean to be mean right now, but it's time for you to come back to reality" Alex said sharply "First of all, I forgave you for what you did. Olivia and Melinda are worried sick about you and all you can say is that you don't deserve them as friends? Casey, the three of us see something in you. Sure, you can be violent sometimes, but you're a great person. Who gives a shit about what the people at your school think about you? They obviously don't know the Casey Novak that your friends here know. You have five more days with us, and I refuse you to lie in that bed and sulk because of people at home that are stupid."

Casey was surprised that an entire speech came out of Alex's mouth, but she realized that her friend was right. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"You're right" Casey said quietly "Let me take a shower so I don't look like shit. Then we can leave this cabin and have the best five days of our camp lives."


	10. Chapter 10

"Look likes we're not doing anything today"

Casey looked out the window to see the rain coming down heavily. The three girls went over to the window and looked with her.

"That's great" Olivia said "What are we going to do now?"

"We still have Arts and Crafts" Alex said.

"But what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Melinda asked.

"We could take the chance of getting our asses in trouble and visit the boys"

The three girls looked at Casey.

"You're crazy" Alex said.

"Casey's has a good idea though" Melinda said "We could visit them right after lunch."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me" Casey said "I refuse to sit here and do nothing."

"Fine, we'll hang out with the boys after lunch."

* * *

Melinda walked over to the boy's table during lunch to relay the message that the girls were going to take over their cabin after lunch.

"Hey Guys"

"Hey Melinda" John said "What's up?"

"Nothing, except I have to tell you that there will be girls flooding your cabin after lunch."

"You're that bored?" George asked.

"Yeah" Fin said "We were going to play football out in the mud."

"I'm sure Casey would love to play with you while we watch" Melinda said with a smile on her face.

"Great, I bet she'll kick our asses..."

"Where's Elliot?" Melinda asked.

"He's confined to the cabin for the rest of the week" George replied.

"Why?"

"Because he tried to kill me" Fin said.

"And he almost tried to kill me too..."

"But then I was in the middle of Elliot and George" John explained "Then Fin and I pushed him off the dock and called Patrick to have a nice little chat with him."

"Wow, he seems to have a lot of anger issues" Melinda said.

"I think he's mad because Olivia turned him down" George said.

"I would have been the same way if a girl turned me down" Fin said "But I know for a fact that I wouldn't try to kill the entire boy's group."

* * *

The girls secretly followed the three boys back to their cabin as they talked amongst themselves.

"I love playing football in the rain" Casey said "That will be easy! Maybe I'll be able to kick Elliot's ass as well."

"Sorry to march on your parade Casey, but Elliot is confined to the cabin for the rest of the week" Melinda said.

"Why?"

"He tried to kill his fellow campers on the dock."

"What the hell is wrong with him?"Olivia asked in an angry tone.

"I don't know, but I do know that it had to do with you."

* * *

Elliot watched the boys and Casey play football out the window. He wished he was out there playing with them, but he knew that he didn't want to be watching the game with Olivia. He was so frustrated with her and her decision. He wanted to go out there and show her how much of a mistake she made, but he started throwing pillows and kicking everything in sight instead.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia snuck away from her group on their way to archery. She couldn't help but worry about Elliot and wonder how she was doing. She hasn't seen him since the last time they talked on the beach.

She opened the door to the boy's cabin and saw Elliot sitting on his bed reading a comic book. Olivia couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself when she saw Elliot reading a comic book.

"Elliot Stabler is reading a comic book. Now this is a sight to see."

He looked up from the comic book and saw Olivia standing in front of the door. He was happy to see Olivia, but he was still mad at her.

"Well, I'm stuck in this cabin for two more days" Elliot said as he looked back at the comics "I might as well make the best of it."

Olivia noticed something different in Elliot's mood. He seemed grouchy, and she knew why. She walked over to his bed, and took his comics.

"Hey!"

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe"

"I'll take it that you're answer is 'Yes, I'm still mad at you.'"

They didn't say anything for a minute; all they could do was look at each other with intense looks of anger and confusion.

"So why are you mad at me, Elliot?"

"Because you only want to be friends" Elliot replied, trying not to raise his voice.

"I don't see a problem with that..."

"But I do!" Elliot said as he got up from his bed "You don't get it, do you?"

"I guess I don't" Olivia said quietly "I guess I never will."

Olivia threw his comic book at his feet and walked out of the cabin. Elliot picked up his book, walked over to the window and saw Olivia storm away. At that moment, he decided that a friendship with Olivia was better than this.

* * *

"What's wrong Olivia?"

The four girls were sitting on the dock. Melinda, Casey, and Alex were jumping off the dock; at one point Casey was pushing both of them off the dock as a joke. Then they noticed that Olivia wasn't herself.

"Nothing" she said quietly. She was sitting at the end of the diving board. The three girls looked at each other and confirmed that Olivia was lying.

"You're lying" Alex said "And believe me, I can tell because I had to deal with a sobbing Casey for two days."

"She has a point" Casey said "Come on Liv, tell us what's wrong?"

"It's Elliot" Olivia said, turning to the girls "He's mad at me because I rejected him. I don't understand..."

"Liv, the three of us will never understand boys" Melinda said "We're twelve and thirteen, we're too young to understand them."

"But I feel like I should understand this boy..."

* * *

"We have two more days together" George said "This sucks."

"That means we have to go home in two days" Fin said "Damn, I wish we didn't live so far away."

"Maybe there will be some sort of force that will bring us back together" John said as he drew a dragon on his piece of paper.

"Want to explain that one to me, John?" Fin asked.

"Well, aren't we coming back next year?"

"No, because I'll be fifteen" Fin said "And unless you want to bow down to me as a counselor in training, I don't think you'll ever see me again."

"See, that's my point" John said "You think that you're never going to see us again, but there's a force in the sky that makes sure that every person you meet has a reason to be in your life."

"Isn't that force God?"George asked.

"It could be, but it could be Buddha."

"It's only Buddha if you're religion is Buddhism" Fin said.

"I didn't think it would matter what you believe the force is. It's your belief and no one else's."

"John, you maybe an idiot" Fin explained "But I'm going to miss your conspiracies."

"And I'll miss your attempts at being funny."


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia was sitting on the dock in the middle of the night. She was crying as she thought about the kiss that happened in the spot where she was sitting. Olivia felt that her feelings were Elliot were changing, but they didn't want them to change. She only had one more day to make things right with Elliot. She knew that she wanted to be friends with him, but she felt that she wanted something more than a friendship.

Suddenly, she felt two hands on both of her shoulders. She turned and lifted her head up to see the person she needed to talk to.

"You're crying" Elliot noted. Olivia started laughing for no reason as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine" she said "I was just thinking..."

"What were you thinking about?"

Olivia didn't say anything as Elliot sat next to her on the diving board.

"I wasn't thinking about anything…"

"I think you're thinking about something important" he said "I've never seen Olivia Benson cry."

"Fine, I was thinking about you."

"You were thinking about me?"

"I guess I didn't mean to storm out of the cabin on you yesterday" Olivia said "I just wanted things the way they were before you decided to kiss me in this spot, but now I feel that you were right all along..."

"No, you were right."

Olivia looked at Elliot. She was confused; how could Elliot change his mind like she did?

"I'm sorry that I was mad at you" Elliot said "It was immature of me. But yesterday after our little fight, I realized that a friendship was better than arguing with you over my stupid feelings..."

"You're feelings aren't stupid, Elliot. I can understand why you could fall for me so fast" Olivia said as she grinned " I mean, I'm such a charming girl. How can you resist?"

Elliot got up from the diving board and picked Olivia up. Olivia shrieked as Elliot jumped into the water. As they both came up from underwater, Elliot coughed up water at Olivia. Olivia started laughing as she wiped her face.

"What the hell was that for?" Olivia asked.

"That was for your comment and our friendship..."

There was a flash of lighting and a loud rumble of thunder. Elliot started to worry and be protective of Olivia.

"Come on; let's get out of the water and get you back to the cabin."

Olivia and Elliot started swimming to shore as the storm approached the camp quickly.

* * *

"Where were you?" Alex asked as they saw Olivia walk into the dark cabin.

"And why are you up?" Olivia asked as she walked over to her bed and grabbed her flashlight.

As the storm approached, Melinda started waking up. However, Casey was snoring and wasn't aware of the storm.

"Casey's a riot" Alex said "She's sleeping through a thunderstorm."

"So Olivia, are you going to tell us why you're wet?"

"I was running in the storm"

"No you weren't" Alex said "You were at the dock!"

"What's your point, Alex?"

"You could have been killed by the lighting!"

"I'm fully aware of that" Olivia said as she grabbed her pajamas "I'm going to change into dry pajamas. Don't have too fun without me."

Olivia walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Melinda looked at Alex.

"We could wake Casey up"

"We could, but then again she could kill us."

"Come on Alex, she wouldn't do that" Melinda said "Oh look, she's talking in her sleep."

"Can I have two of those burritos please?"

Melinda and Alex walked over to Casey's bed and listened to her mumbling about being at Taco Bell.

"We could talk back to her" Alex said with a grin on her face as she turned to Casey and started talking to her sleeping friend "Would you fries with that?"

"I didn't think Taco Bell had fries..." Casey grumbled.

Suddenly, there was a big flash of lighting and a crack of thunder. Then, the tree nearby the cabin snapped and crashed into part of the cabin's roof. Both Melinda and Alex screamed as Olivia ran out of the bathroom. She thought that her two friends were trying to wake Casey up, but then she saw the tree and the roof.

"Shit."

"Casey, wake up! We need to go!" Melinda yelled.

"What?"

Casey slowly started getting up as she heard the loud storm and saw the tree that crashed through the roof. Then when she realized there wasn't supposed to be a tree there, she jumped out of bed and ran out of the cabin. She didn't realized that she was only in a t-shirt and her underwear. The three girls started laughing as they ran with her.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, the girl's group was forced into an empty cabin for the next day. Of course, the girls didn't forget the sight of Casey in her underwear the night before. Casey didn't find their jokes appealing; she looked horrible from the lack of sleep she had last night.

"Casey, are you all right?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think she does" Melinda said "She looks like she's going to have her head fall into her cereal."

"That would be a better sight to see..."

"I don't know Alex. I think seeing Casey running out of the cabin in her underwear was really amusing."

"I wish we caught that on video or something..."

Before the three girls continued with their jokes, Casey slammed her fists on the table. She made some of her milk in her cereal spill on the table, and the girls knew that they were going to get yelled at.

"I love how you think this is funny" Casey said "Let me tell you why I ran out of there so quickly."

"Go right ahead" Alex said "It will make your story connect to the funny scene of you running in your underwear."

The girls started laughing as Casey got up with her cereal.

"Alex, I ought to spill this all over you like I did with your water a week ago" Casey said "But I won't. I'm going to bed; and if anyone tries to wake me up, I will make sure that there's revenge."

Casey left the dining hall, and the three girls couldn't help but laugh when Casey left.

* * *

Both groups were able to gather around the fire pit near the beach. Both counselors gave their campers materials to make s'mores, and the campers wouldn't be any happier.

"Oh Geez, my marshmallow is burn" John said as he took his stick out of the fire.

"No wonder your food burns. You can't cook" Fin joked.

"Can someone hand me some of those chocolate bars?" Casey asked.

When all the campers were eating, they started conversation.

"You know, I'm going to miss all of you" Melinda said "Especially Casey, since she ran out of the cabin in her underwear."

"What? When was this?" Elliot asked. Casey put a hand over her face.

"This happened last night when a tree crashed into our cabin."

"A tree crashed over your cabin?" George asked.

"Why the hell is our group so boring?" John said as he put another marshmallow over the fire.

"Because you're guys" Casey joked.

"That doesn't mean anything" Fin said "There was that time when Elliot tried killing us."

"And then Fin and I threw him in the lake."

"How did we manage to do that?" Fin asked "Elliot is stronger than us?"

"His emotions were more powerful than his muscles that day."

"Very funny, John" Elliot said.

"I think it was the same thing with Casey when she threw that water on me..."

"Does everyone love embarrassing me?"

While most of the group was conversing, Olivia got up and walked away. No one didn't notice, or at least she hoped no one noticed. She walked away from the fire and sat down on the beach. She thought about how she loved it here and how she never wanted to leave.

"Olivia, why did you walk away?"

She turned around and saw Elliot walk in her direction. She gave him a smile while he sat down next to her.

"You know, you need to stop disappearing like that."

"I know."

"Are you all right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Right, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how I don't want to go home tomorrow" Olivia said quietly.

"I don't think any of us want to go home. I know I don't; I want to stay here another week."

"It's different for me, Elliot. There's something back home that I don't want to go to."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to go home to my drunken mother."

Olivia started to cry. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and gave her a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"It will be okay, Liv..."


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day when everyone was being picked up by their parents and going home. The four girls were dreading this day since they became such good friends. The four of them got goose bumps when a car pulled up in front of the main cabin. George, Fin and John already left with their parents; the only ones left were the girls and Elliot.

"It is the most depressing day of my life" Casey said "Now I have to go back home and be miserable."

"You're only making yourself miserable" Alex said "Remember that big speech I gave you?"

"Yeah, I know Mom" Casey joked "And believe me, I will never forget that big speech you gave me."

A car pulled up to the cabin. Melinda sighed as she got up from the steps and grabbed her luggage.

"That's my mom."

Alex, Casey and Olivia went over to Melinda and gave her hugs. She walked to the car and the three girls watched Melinda's mom help her put her luggage in the truck.

"I'm going to miss her."

"We're all going to miss each other" Olivia said.

They waved back to Melinda as she waved from her seat in the car. When the car was out of sight, they looked at each other.

"Okay, who's next?" Casey asked quietly.

* * *

An hour later, Alex and Casey left the camp. The only ones sitting on the steps were Olivia and Elliot. Olivia was already teary eyed because her two friends left, but she already knew that it would be worst when Elliot would leave. Elliot sensed that Olivia was sad, so he put his arm around her as she tried to comfort her.

A few minutes later, a car pulled up and Elliot sighed. Olivia looked at him.

"That's your ride, isn't it?" she said quietly.

"Yeah"

Elliot and Olivia got up while Elliot grabbed his things.

"Do you want to walk over with me?" he asked.

"Sure"

While Elliot's mom got out of the car, Elliot and Olivia walked over.

"El! How was camp?" his mother asked as she opened the truck.

"It was great" Elliot said.

"Is this one of your camp friends?"

"Yeah, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you" his mom said "Elliot, can I have your things?"

"Sure"

Elliot picked up his two bags and handed them to his mother. She threw them in the trunk and shut the door.

"Well, I'll let the both of you say goodbye" his mother said, noticing that Elliot was close to his friend "But make it quick, El. We need to get going."

Elliot looked at Olivia and saw that she was crying. He reached for her face and held her head with her hands.

"Olivia, please don't make this goodbye harder than it already is" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry" Olivia said quietly "I like you, and you're the best friend I've ever had."

"Someone Olivia, we will meet up again. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean it."

Elliot moved his head closer and gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips. Then he wiped her eyes and gave her a hug. A minute later, they looked each other.

"Well, goodbye Olivia Benson."

"Goodbye Elliot."

He slowly walked away, opened the door to the car and got in. Seconds later, Olivia saw Elliot and his mom drive out of sight.


	15. Unexpected Reunion

There aren't many people who can remember fifteen years ago. No one can remember what camp they went to, or who their camp friends were. But one case for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit changed everything.

Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, George Huang and Casey Novak were going over a case in the squad room. The case was being introduced by the captain, but the group didn't know that the case would bring back memories.

"Two teenage girls were raped and murdered in a cabin at Camp Hilltop near the Catskills" the captain said "There was nothing at the crime scene, and the prep must have buried the bodies somewhere in that camp..."

"Wait a minute" Elliot said "That camp sounds familiar..."

"It sounds familiar to me too" John said.

"Wow, John Munch actually knowing something" Fin said "That's a first."

"I remember going there was I was twelve" Casey said.

"What? Really? I did too!" Olivia said.

"Me too!"

"Wait a minute" Elliot said "Is everyone saying that we went to that camp?"

"I know I did" George said "And now that you mention it, all of you look familiar."

The six of them looked at each other in disbelief.

"I find this hard to believe" Casey said.

"But I'm starting to remember" Elliot said "I'm starting to remember that you kicked my ass off the dock!"

"And I'm starting to remember how you tried to kill Fin and myself on the same dock..."

"Oh yeah!" Munch said "And Fin and I had to throw your ass in that lake!"

"And I remember that you said something about some force putting us together or something" Fin said "This has to be a freak situation..."

"Or a conspiracy" John said.

"Wait a minute" Olivia said "Are you saying that Casey Novak was the one who ran out of the cabin in her underwear?"

"Oh Geez, can we not bring that up again?" Casey asked as she shook her head.

"Wait a minute" Elliot said "That means..."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and realized that Elliot made his promise to her fifteen years later.

"Wow" Olivia said in a shocked tone "You were right in front of me, and I didn't realize it."

"Like Munch said, it must be a conspiracy."


End file.
